


L'appel du Vide

by crazychelseablue



Series: More Than Words [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'appel du vide - a French phrase meaning 'The sudden urge to leap from high places'</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'appel du Vide

“C’mon it’ll be fun!”

“Maybe I find living fun!”

“Stop being such a drama queen.” Fernando rolled his eyes at his melodramatic boyfriend. “You’re not going to die.”

“I’m not going to die? You’re asking me to jump off a cliff! I love you, but I’m not doing any of that Romeo and Juliet ‘let’s die together’ shit. If you want to get yourself killed you can do it alone.”

“Jesus christ, Danny! People do this all the time. you just jump off and land in the water. There are no sharp rocks at the bottom, and hell, there aren’t even any waves. The water is completely calm.”

“Why do you even want to do this? What happened to cautious Nando? I miss cautious Nando!”

“Cautious Nando got bored, or more accurately, _boring_.”

“When most people want to be adventurous they go on an exotic vacation or take up indoor rock climbing. They don’t _**jump off a cliff!**_ ”

“For fuck’s sake, Danny. Just do it.” The Spaniard stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Dan surreptitiously slid into the driver’s seat hoping to drive off and meet his other (more annoying) half at the bottom.

“Nando!” The Dane rolled down the window, letting the crisp autumn air flood into the car. Fernando turned with a smug look on his face, raising his eyebrows in question. “Where’s the key?” Dan’s voice was panicked.

“Oh,” He smirked. “I hid it.”

“You _**what?!?**_

” There was no mistaking the panic in his voice this time.

“You jump or you walk.”

“But I don’t even know the way! There’s no road!”

“What a shame.” He sent one last smirk in Dan’s direction before approaching the edge and stepping off. Daniel leapt out of the car and ran to the edge, staring down the sharp cliff face just in time to glimpse a streak of blonde before it hit the water.

When Fernando didn’t resurface immediately, the real panic began to set it. The rational side of him said _It’s okay. He just needs time to come up. Hes fine._ but that side was losing spectacularly to the rest of him which was saying _Oh god. He’s dead. He’s not going to come up. He’s hit something. Oh my god he’s going to die. I told him this was a terrible idea._

Then a familiar form broke the surface of the water and Dan could finally breathe again. The figure raised one beckoning arm and with the image of a certain smiling, freckled face in mind; he closed his eyes and jumped.


End file.
